The faceless entity
by Creeper Slayer
Summary: What would you do to save your friend? How far would you go? What if you find yourself in a situation in which you could die or worse? Would you continue or give up?
1. Dreams and dissapearence

**The Faceless Entity**

Chapter: 1

Dreams and disappearance

* * *

_I have to keep running… I have to escape! I don't even know how long I have been running for, all I know, is that I have to keep running, I have to get away!_

_This forest seems to never end, every time it seems like I'm about to escape, the exit to this forest seems to be farther away. I don't even know why I am running, but I feel like something is following me._

_I turn around to see just what was following me, but all I saw was complete darkness. I slowed down and began walking. I continue walking on my previous route, waking a little uncertainly. I didn't even know where I was going; I just wanted to get out of this forest._

_After walking for a while, a really big tree came into view. As I got closer, I noticed that there was a marking on the tree, a big circle with an X crossed through it. _

_I walked past the tree and kept walking in the same direction. What I saw was completely disturbing. There were bodies pierced through tree branches, plastic bags that were dripping blood and the same symbol that was on the tree was drawn everywhere. "What the hell happened here…?" I whispered to myself._

_Suddenly, one of the trees started moving. Wait… no, it wasn't a tree… WHAT WAS THIS THING?! There, right in front of me was a thing that was no less than 9 feet tall, was very slender and… had no face…_

_I turned around and ran into the darkness, trying to escape that… thing! However, after a few seconds of running, the thing appeared right in front of me! I was so shocked that I fell to the floor. That thing looked at me, I was paralyzed in fear. I couldn't move, all I could do was stare at the thing in front of me._

_Then, four tentacles came from the things back and started waving around. The thing walked closer to me, its movement was unnatural. This thing still had me frozen with fear so I couldn't move. _

_The tentacles came towards me, when suddenly everything except the thing became distorted. Everything was completely messed up, while this happened, words flashed in front of me for a split second. They read: 'WE'VE FOUND YOU". _

_Suddenly the tentacles wrapped themselves around my arms and lifted me into the air. Then I was stabbed against a tree branch. I coughed blood and held my chest at the pain._

_The thing came closer to me and it was still high enough to reach my body. It began to open my wounds with his hands and ripped out some of my organs. The pain was unbearable. Then what appeared to be the shadow of a person appeared behind the thing, the area where it's eyes were had two white holes. The thing turned its head in my direction and everything began getting heavily distorted until everything faded away._

I awoke in my bead, holding my chest, panting and covered in sweat. It was the third time I've had a similar nightmare. It's always the same; I'm running or walking through a forest, I see lots of weird and disturbing things, then that… Thing appears… After which I wake up.

However, this time was different. I saw that message, and that person… could all of this mean something?

I decided to ignore it and got up and did all the regular morning things: I went to the bathroom and took a shower, got dressed and had breakfast.

After that, I decided to call my best friend, Alex, who I haven't talked to in a two weeks. I dialed the number to his house. Nobody picked up. _'He hasn't answered in two weeks… I wonder what's wrong…'_

Before I went to check on him I went to my room, put on my blue hoodie, and then I went outside and walked to Alex's home. On the way there I noticed that there weren't many people on the streets. There was only the very rare passing car. Ever since Alex disappeared there haven't been many people around.

When I got to his house I went to the door. As I was about to ring the doorbell, my eye caught something. I looked down and there was a note that was halfway inside the front door. Out of curiosity I picked it up. It was an envelope, there was nothing written on it, but I could tell there was something inside.

I rang the doorbell and hoped that at least someone would answer. Nobody answered. I looked through the kitchen window to check if I could see anything of significance. When I looked inside there was trash all across the floor, most of which was paper and it looked like someone had opened the cabinets and threw everything out.

I began to get really worried, so I called the police.

After I finished the call I heard a door open from the backyard. I walk along the house till I reach the backyard where I saw a person in a black hoodie climbing over the wooden fence. "HEY!" I shouted at the person. The person looked back at me and I saw that the person was wearing a mask with only one eye hole and his hoodie had drawings on it but I didn't get a good look at them. After he looked at me he ran away. I put the envelope in the hoodie pocket and quickly began to follow him into the forest.

After chasing him through the forest I lost him so I went back to the Alex's house. To my surprise, the police were there! I quickly went to one of the officers and told them about a possible intrusion and about how Alex has been missing for two weeks. After I told them everything I knew they went to search the house.

They didn't find anything unusual.

They searched the whole house and didn't find anything everything was perfectly fine. They told me that I shouldn't call unless there was a real emergency and that if I called again they would arrest me. To avoid any more possible trouble I didn't show them the envelope.

Once they left I looked through the kitchen window once more. Only to find that everything was as if it was new. "How did this happen?" I say to myself. "I was only gone for a few minutes!" I decided to give up for now so I left and went back home. As soon as I got home I went to my room and prepared to open the envelope. I just hope it's something useful.

* * *

Well? Did you guys like it? I hope you did! Sorry if the main character didn't talk much, but don't worry! There will be more character development as the story goes on. The chapters will also be longer! If you guys enjoyed please review! If you have any ideas or some helpful advice then feel free to say it!


	2. Appearence and a letter from a friend

**The faceless entity**

Chapter: 2

Appearance and a letter from a friend

I opened the envelope, hoping that I would find something useful in it. In it was a folded paper with my name written in it. I was absolutely shocked. Why was this addressed to me? And why was this at Alex's house? I unfolded the paper and saw there was a message.

"_GIVE IT TO US."_

I have absolutely no idea what they mean. "Give it to us?" I repeat. "Give them what? Who put this in Alex's house?" I ask myself. I put the paper in a cabinet drawer and close it. After which I continued on with my day, which, thankfully was normal. Everything went well for the rest of the day.

The week also went normally, although, I still had that feeling that something bad was going to happen. There were also a few times when I thought I saw that creature from my dreams, but it always turned out to be a tree.

The week had nearly passed and I was walking towards my home from school. On the way there I noticed the same person that was at Alex's house! The person was looking at me. I walked towards the person, who started running away from me, this time I started chasing him. The person eventually went into the woods where I lost him.

The only thing I found was a circle with an X crossed through it. After which I left the woods and returned home.

Once the week passed, while I was in the living room during the night, I heard someone knocking on my door. Who could it be at this hour? I asked myself. I went to see who it was but when I opened the door there was no one there. There was only darkness. Just before I left, I noticed something on the floor, it was an envelope. I picked it up. Before even checking it I looked around. There was nobody around. I looked at the envelope, like the last one, there was nothing written on it or anything remotely unusual about it.

I braced myself and opened the envelope. Inside was another letter. However, this one looked like it was torn in half.

There isn't a lot of time.

You have to run, if you don't they'll find you.

HE will find you.

There aren't any safe places, so, all you can do is run.

Don't do anything they say, or even consider it.

Also, we will *scribble*. Eventually.

**The letter is ripped off here**

"N-no way… This is Alex's handwriting!" I say to myself. Did he deliver this? Also… who are "they"? Does he mean there are more people like the one with the hood? He… does he mean…? No! that's stupid, a thing like that can't even exist… Right…? Also, he told me to run. Where would I even run to? I don't know…

I put the letter in my room and went to bed. I'll think of something in the morning.

I wake up in the middle of the night, hearing knocking on my door. I look to the clock which reads: 2:35. Who the hell could it be at this time? I ask myself as I get of the bed and head towards the living room. I stop in front of the door, as the letter Alex sent me comes into my mind.

"Who is it?" I ask. I receive no answer. I begin to go back to my room when I see a figure standing outside, standing right in front of the window. My eyes widen as I see that the figure was so tall that I could barely see its shoulders The figure bends down and I see that there isn't a face there… I start shaking as I start running towards my room and lock the door.

"No… this can't be happening… Did I imagine that thing…? Yeah, I had to. After all, I am still tired…" I say trying to reassure myself. That thing can't be real!

I gather up whatever courage I have and go back to see if that thing was still there. It wasn't there. I sigh in relieve. "I did imagine it!" I say to myself. However, soon after that I feel like there is someone else in the room with me. When I turn around its there… That thing! Just standing there, watching me. I completely freeze in fear. The thing then sprouts tentacles from its back. I quickly make a dash for the front door.

When I open the door, I quickly run outside. While I am running I look back to see if that thing is still following me. I didn't see it so I stop running. I hear footsteps behind me and before I have a chance to turn around I feel something hit the back of my head with force. Before I lose consciousness I can feel my body being dragged. Then I black out.

Thanks for reading everybody! Sorry I didn't update for a LONG time. I just thought nobody liked this story but I decided to write this anyways! So, if you like this story, please say so! Review! Then I'll know somebody likes this and I'll update quicker! Also, any new ideas for this story are more than welcome!


	3. Unanswered questions

**The faceless entity**

Chapter 3:

Unanswered questions

* * *

I woke up feeling pain in the back of my head. As I get up I put a hand on my head. I have a lump pretty big lump. I probably got hit pretty hard… I look around to see where I am. I seem to be in a small building that probably used to be a tool shed but now it looks like it was abandoned as there is moss and there are parts of the roof missing.

That's when I notice it. A mask on the floor. I pick it up and get a good look at it. It's a pretty basic mask, being completely white with two eyes and a mouth painted on it.

As I keep examining the mask, I felt somewhat compelled to put it on. I was brought out of my thinking as I started violently coughing. I drop the mask and get out of the shed as quick as I could, thinking that it was probably the dust that was making me cough so much.

As soon as I step outside I notice an old abandoned house. I also notice I am in the middle of the woods. How the hell did I even get here?

I wanted to go inside of the house, but judging by how old the house looked, there was probably nobody there. So, I decided to try to find a way back to my house, so, I wander off into the woods.

After walking for what seemed like forever I reached the street. Thankfully I recognized the street. It wasn't far from my house so I begin walking again all the way back towards my house.

On the way I kept seeing people like the one with the mask. Eventually, after trying to evade them, they somehow surrounded me.

"Give it to us." One of them said. "Give you what?" I respond. One of them holds out their hand. "The pendant, we know you have it now give it to us or else." The same one said. Pendant? "What pendant?" I ask him. The person then lowers their hand and starts looking around, as do the others. Then he looks at me again. "We'll be back for it soon." Then they all leave.

I quickly ran home after that. Once I got there I stop right in front of the front door which now has a circle with an X crossed through it. As I walk towards the door, I noticed it was open. I gathered up whatever amount of courage I had and walked inside.

The inside of my whole house was trashed. The couch was flipped, there were things scattered about on the floor. I decide to ignore everything as I went to my room. To my surprise, my room wasn't trashed at all! This only brought up more questions… Why wreck the living room and the kitchen and then leave my room perfectly fine?

I sat on my bed as I began to think about the whole situation.

I am being followed by some kind of strange cult which probably kidnapped Alex and apparently want some kind of pendant from me, a strange tall and slender creature is stalking me, the cultists know where I live and easily broke into my house in search of this pendant and they kidnapped me.

Well, if I'm not screwed, I don't know what I am.

I have to leave, I have to! Then maybe they'll stop! I start packing up most of my essentials and prepare to leave. But, where should I go? I'll probably go to some motel or something. No, that would probably be too obvious. Perhaps with one of my friends? No, they'll probably get sucked into this mess… well, maybe if I go to a motel that's far away, maybe I'll be clear… Oh the hell with it, it's worth a shot. After all, it's sure as hell better than being here.

I get in my car and I prepare to leave. I can only hope that they will stop and that Alex will be alright…

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading the chapter! The next chapter will be out shortly so, be on the lookout for it! Anyways, if you enjoyed my story, please review!


	4. The motel

**The faceless entity**

Chapter 4:

The motel

* * *

When I arrived at the motel I went and rented a room. The motel didn't seem too bad. And there weren't a lot of people here so, that could be a problem… When I enter my room I start unpacking. When I arrived it was already late so I decided to head to bed. But before that, I checked to see that both, the door and the window were closed. Once I was sure that they were I went to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I got up and went to check who it was. I looked through the security door viewer and saw a person in a mask waiting outside. I began panicking as I quickly hid under the bed. How the hell did they find me?! I realize that I forgot to get the knife I had on the counter. I hear a few more knocks on my door but ignore them.

After a while the knocking stopped. I thought that they left. I come out from under the bed and as soon as I am about to go check if they are still there, I hear pounding in the door. This time I grab a knife I had brought with me. I hide under the bed again, this time ready to stab anyone who might try something.

The door is busted open and I see a pair of feet walking across my room. Then they stop in front of my bed. I get ready to stab the person when he starts walking away and closes the door. Did he fall for it? I get out from under the bed, still holding the knife in my hand. The door was once again closed. As I am about to try to think of what to do, I see a note on me bed. My hand starts shaking as I read the note.

"Y⊗U CAN'T HIDE F⊗REVER"

After I read the note, I rip it apart into many pieces then throw them at the floor. How did they find me…? Was one of them following me? No, I would have noticed it… I go, lock the door and head back to bed. Why didn't that person get me? He probably knew I was under the bed… So maybe they don't want me yet? I hope so.

The next day, I thankfully woke up in my room at the motel. Good, I might live another day. I got slightly startled as my cellphone started ringing. I take a look at the number before answering. I don't recognize this number… I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I then hear some kind of static noise coming from the phone. "Hello?" I ask again. "Go to the staff only room. Now." Then the person hangs up. I don't recognize that voice but if I do what he told me, I could find some answers! I quickly put my cellphone in my pocket, grab my knife and run to the staff only room.

When I entered I saw some lockers, a place where workers could eat a backdoor and other things you would probably find in a locker room. I begin searching, but I find nothing of value. I searched everywhere I could, then, I find a note under a table under a table.

There was what seemed like a drawing of the motel I was in and there was a path marked from the entrance to the back where there was a ⊗. As I am about to leave, someone opens the door. I quickly look over and see what was there. There were two people with mask's at the door. Two of them?! I can't possibly fight against two of them! Especially if they have weapons too! I quickly run towards the door on the other side of the room.

I opened the door expecting the door to lead outside or to another room where I could try to sneak around the person and get away. Instead, on the other side of the door were stairs that lead down. A basement! Surely I'll lose the person chasing me there!

I quickly close the door behind me and run down the stairs as fast as I can. However, I soon realize I ran into what seemed to be a maze and got lost. The people who were following me either left or got lost too because I didn't see them again. I can't go back so my only other option was to just walk through the maze and hope I find an exit.

After walking for a few minutes I begin coughing violently. When I stop, I notice I coughed some blood. I start running. I have to get out of this place! I soon get the feeling that I'm not alone. I turn around and see nothing behind me. I keep running until, after passing another of the many places hallways this maze leads to, I saw it, that thing that has been following me.

I stop, and take a look at it. It's pretty far away and it still looks very tall. I start coughing more blood as I fall on my knees. When I look up again, the creature is closer to me, much closer. I get up and run away from it.

After running for a few minutes, I get tired and stop for a few seconds to catch my breath. I look behind me and I don't see the creature, though I still feel like its close.

I continue to walk through this maze. It feels like I've been here for hours, though I'm sure it was only minutes. Soon, I see what appears to be stairs leading upwards. Finally! A way out! I run to the stairs and go up them.

At the top of the stairs there was a door. I open the door, hoping that I wasn't too far away from the motel so I could go back there and check the area where the map told me to go. However, what I saw on the other side of the door wasn't another building room or a random building close to the motel.

I was in a forest. I take a few steps, thinking about where I could be. Suddenly, the door behind me closes. I run to it and try to open it but it was locked. Then I get the feeling that I am being watched.

Fear washes over me as I realize the situation I am in. I am alone in that forest and that thing is probably here with me…


End file.
